1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a line head which scans a light beam across a surface-to-be-scanned and an image forming apparatus using the line head.
2. Related Art
As a line head of this type has been proposed the one using a luminous element array constructed by linearly arraying a plurality of luminous elements at specified intervals in a main scanning direction, as disclosed in JP-A-2000-158705 for example. In such a line head, spots are formed on a surface-to-be-scanned by imaging light beams emitted from a plurality of luminous elements of the luminous element array while enlarging them at a specified magnification by means of an imaging optical system.